


Pride Parade

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fi x Ebb, Fluff, Lesbian Ebb Petty, M/M, Pansexual Fiona Pitch, Pride, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: Ebb and Fiona plan on meeting at the Pride festival that's happening downtown. They decide to bring a plus one. Neither of them knew that they had history together.From a tumblr prompt: AU where Snowbaz meet at a pride parade.





	Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr ask gave me this [prompt](https://perfectlittleking.tumblr.com/post/185370620009/yay-you-take-prompts-about-a-lovely-au-where) to write. So here it is. Terribly sorry if it's really shitty. I have never written Ebb or Fiona before. I've also never been to a Pride Parade/Festival, so I'm not sure what they are like. I sort of just guessed.

  **Baz**

It was actually Fiona’s idea to go this year. It’s been a few years since I’ve known, but I had just recently told Fiona my sexuality. It’s nothing I should be ashamed of or embarrassed. It’s just… people these days,... I have no words for them.

“Ready, kid?” Fiona asked when she came out from her bedroom.

She was sporting three colours in her whole outfit. Eyeshadow was powered with pinks, she wore a hot pink shirt that “All or nothing”, her leather jacket over it, bright blue jeans, and her makeup seemed to be a mix of all of that with hints of yellow. She seemed to go all out for this event.

Now I felt a bit under-dressed. Just a pair of dark worn out jeans and a shirt that Fiona had bought me that read in a rainbow of colour “I’m here and I’m queer”. Her idea for me to wear it today.

I gave a nod before grabbing a smoke from the kitchen table. I lit the thing before tossing the pack towards Fi, who caught it and tossed it in her purse.

“I plan on seeing Ebb there.” She smiled placing a cigarette between her lips as she headed out of the flat. I followed.

Ebb was her girlfriend since high school. I’ve met her a few times when she came over to hang out with Fiona. I’m surprised she hasn’t moved in already. She’s over more than I am, and I practically live here.

According to Fi, the place wasn’t too far. A few blocks down from her flat. The closer to we got to downtown, the more colour I see. People covered in glitter, waving flags, holding their partner (or partners) hand. It was a mosh pit of colour. Flags flew from some of the businesses near the centre of the madness. Music blared, which came from the stage in the lawn of downtown.

I really felt out of place, but Fi told me not to worry really. As long as I enjoyed it, then I fit right in.

 

**Simon**

Ebb had invited me to the pride festival that was going on downtown. Ebb was like an aunt to me, even though we weren’t related. I told her I didn’t really belong, but she repeated that allies were invited. She even bribed me of saying she wouldn’t go without me. I didn’t want to be the reason she held herself back, so that’s why I’m helping her grab her red to pink pride flag.

“Oh! I forgot to tell ya, Simon.” Ebb smiled towards me. “Imma introduce you to my girlfriend!” She was beaming with happiness.

I heard stories about her girlfriend, Fi (if I remember). High school lovers. Everytime Ebb spoke of her, her face shined brighter than the sun. She spoke so fondly of her and I wanted to meet this Fi.

“Really?” I gasped.

She gave a nod before grabbing her purse and ushering me out of her flat. “It’s ‘bout time I introduce ya to her.” She locked up her place before heading to the town square. I followed right next to her.

Ebb had never really gave me a description of what Fi looked like, but I conjured something in my head. She was probably taller than Ebb, but not by much. Maybe one with flowers or nature like Ebb was. Long blonde hair that was usually pulled into a hat or a lazy bun. So many different versions of Fi came to my mind. I wasn’t sure which version I should keep my eyes out for.

The walk to the centre was quick, or maybe because I was lost in my thoughts. Ebb had already taken her flag and worn it like a cape. It made her look like a princess. The colours glowed off the flag and her own outfit.

“Ebb!” I heard over the crowd. I tried to pin-point who was saying that. There was so many people and the location was lost quickly.

I glanced towards Ebb who was soon heading towards the bakery. I followed the best I could, I didn’t to lose her in this festival. I excused myself through the small pockets between people. All I could see was Ebb’s flag flying as she ran towards someone. Was that Fi?

By the time I was out of the thicket of people, I had lost Ebb. I felt so lost here. I stood on my toes to try to get a better look. There were so many orange to pink flags flying on people’s backs. Some were even held between couples. No sign of Ebb anywhere.

I gave a sigh and took a seat on the silver metal bench. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken the offer. If she was going to meet her girlfriend, I was going to be the third wheel anyway. I had pulled out of my phone to text Penny if she could pick me up and take me back to our flat.

 

**Baz**

It wasn’t too long after Fiona had yelled her girlfriend’s name into the crowd. Her voice carried further than a few blocks I swear. A woman, about Fiona’s age was heading out direction. She had the newly designed lesbian flag hanging off her shoulders. I was confused when I saw her coming. Fiona had said something about Ebb introducing my aunt to someone. No one was behind her.

“Ebb!” Fiona pulled her into a desperate hug and submerged her face with kisses.

“Fi!” Ebb giggled and squirmed at every kiss.

I had cleared my throat to grab the love bird’s attention. Rude, but I wanted to state the confusion I was in.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but were you going to introduce my aunt to someone?” I asked slipping my hands into my jean’s pockets.

Ebb had pulled herself out of Fiona’s hug and did a 360 on her heels. Fear seemed to take her features. I knew she was an emotional one, but I never knew someone who could go from excitement to complete dread in seconds.

“Simon!” She called out before heading to the direction she came from.

Simon? Some reason the name sounded familiar, but then again Simon was a common name. I decided to help since Fi was taking Ebb’s hand to help. I headed to another direction to find this Simon.

I looked for someone who could be a sibling to Ebb or someone who looked like a lost puppy. Every so often, I did call out Simon, but not too loud to embarrass myself or disrupt people who were celebrating.

It was probably three or five minutes when I spotted a familiar face. I could be wrong, but he looked like an ex-schoolmate. The bloke was just draining his phone battery and didn’t seem like he fit in. Before I did anything rash, I stood a bit off to the side and called out his name. If he looked up then it’s a Simon, if not, my past is playing games with me.

“Simon!” It was a bit louder than a normal volume, but softer than a yell. Out of the corner of my eye, the bloke looked up. His eyes were the bluest of blue. I knew him.

“You know Ebb?” I asked before taking a step closer.

 

**Simon**

“Simon!”

A voice rang through the streets. I looked up and noticed a bloke looking around. He was tall, much taller than I was. Black hair was gelled back and wore some pride shirt with a pair of jeans that truly fitted his bottom half. I wasn’t one to stare, but he was a good looking bloke.

Our eyes locked (I think my face went red) and he spoke once more. “You know Ebb?” He asked.

I gave a nod. “Yeah… I… We, Ebb and I, got separated.” I stood up trying to piece myself together. I didn’t want to sound like a child, but I just lost my own reason I’m here.

He had pulled out his phone and quickly made a phone call. I wasn’t sure what to do. My eyes kept sliding up to the bloke. His phone call only lasted a minute it seemed.

“Are you done staring, Snow?” That hit memories.

“Baz..?” I jumped to my feet. Baz Pitch, an old classmate from high school. He was an arsehole to me. I thought I would never seen him again after high school, but here he is, standing so tall in front of me. It was still fit, hell I think I see a bit of definition in that shirt of his.

“I thought… you…” I was stumbling over my words. My mind was glued to Baz and not my thoughts.

Baz rose his brow. “Thought what? Thought I died or something?” He gave a sigh. “Can we just go find Ebb and my aunt?”

I gave a nod and followed him. Ebb was dating Baz’s aunt? I chased memories to try to remember if I had ever met her before. Was she the one who picked Baz from school every so often after football practice? If so, wow… Ebb doesn’t seem to fall for the punk rock ‘n roll ones.

 

**Baz**

How was I the one to know that the Simon Ebb was looking for was _the Simon_? Simon Snow was an old crush of mine. All those years of torturing the bloke was because I fought those feelings of love. Back then, father didn’t approve of anything I did. I fought those thoughts about Snow in high school, but now I’m not sure if I should now as well. He had an ally shirt on, so I doubt he was into someone like me.

It didn’t take long for us to meet back up with Fi and Ebb. Once we did, Ebb had pulled Snow into a death hug and told him she was so worried about him. It was soft. I just glanced towards Fi. She was sporting a devil’s grin.

“So,” Fi spoke up. “Simon, right? You’re about the same age as my nephew right… Twenty?”

If only I could run now, I would. There was truly no escape right now.

“Oh uh.. Yes ma’am. We were actually classmates in high school.” He seemed to only be looking at me.

My face felt hot. I was regretting not wearing a hat. I kept my attention away from Snow as much as I could.

“Oh wait… If I remember correctly, Basil,” Fiona turned to look at me. “Is this your --”

Before my aunt could say anything else, the DJ started a new song. It blasted louder than the previous one. Thank Crowley.

Simon stood there confused, that’s nothing new. “His what?” I barely could hear.

All I could see what Fiona was whispering something to Snow. His face went from a gold to a crimson red. She told him. She fucking told him! I wanted to run, but my legs were lead. He was coming towards me.

Snow was now in front of me. His face was still burning red from whatever Fiona had told him.

“You… you had a crush on me?” His words were soft. I was surprised I could hear them. The thing was, he was wrong. I _still_ have a crush on him.

I tried to look away, but his blue eyes were something I enjoyed swimming in. “Yes. Are you happy now?” I grumbled looking at the sky. It wasn’t the same.

“Uh… I think…” Great, he’s stuttering again. Whatever he’s trying to say is going to take forever.

I pulled my attention back to him and spoke up. “Spit it out Snow. What do you think?”

Lips touched mine. I was frozen in my spot. Simon had leaned over and kissed me. He was kissing me. My high school crush was kissing me in the middle of a pride festival. I didn’t pull away, but he did.

“I think you’re cute.” He looked so awkward standing there now.

I rolled my eyes. “I wouldn’t use the word cute, Simon.”

He was blushing hard. The red was reaching to his ears and hiding all his freckles.

“I thought you were straight…” I tried to break up the tension between us.

He glanced down just to see his shirt. “Oh uh…” Soon his arms pulled the shirt off over his head and Ebb seemed to take it from him. “I guess not?”

I just laughed and placed my hands on both his cheeks and kissed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hopefully you liked it. Leave your comments below or on my [tumblr](https://www.perfectlittleking.tumblr.com). I always love prompts and reviews! They truly help me write more in the future.


End file.
